Save
by Moonessence1
Summary: Bella's at home getting ready for Jaspers return, when she gets a nasty interruption. A/U, One-shot, no lemon really, but rated M for situations :)


**Save**

There's no lemon per say, but rated M juuuuust in case. All characters are SM's ^_^ enjoy!

**_Thinking_**

Ages;

Bella-25

Jasper-26

James- 30

The music was turned up loud, bet my neighbors hate me. But I didn't care I was happy. I was dancing around, all the while cleaning. Today was a good day. My Fiancé has recently been at Princeton University for the last three months. He is an aspiring history teacher and some of the head professors asked for him specifically to do some seminars and help with some of the classes. So he took a leave from his job and school to get the experience. But he's coming back today!

Putting all the books in proper order and dusting the shelves off, I couldn't help the smile reach my face, I've been doing it all day. We of course called each other on the phone, web camera chats and the sort, but I have missed him terribly. Missed his rich hint of southern accent, came out worse when he was mad or…excited. Missed his honey sun kissed hair, his rough hands, and crooked smiles. I let out a sigh, and kind of shook my head at my thoughts, _soon_.

I walked and looked around our small apartment seeing if anything was out of place or if I had missed anything, while turning my music off. Our apartment had the standard one bedroom-one bathroom, but since this was an old building, we have a nice bay window overlooking the city. It was cozy and all we needed…well…_soon we would need to find a bigger place_, I smiled. Satisfied I went to get cleaned up in the shower before he got here. _20 more minutes, _I thought.

Jasper and I are just going to have a nice quiet evening in, no welcome back parties, just an intimate evening with me. There would be a party, he didn't know about, tomorrow of course. It was going to be held at his Uncle and Aunts. As I walked into the bathroom, I peeled off my clothes and placed them in our hamper. Turning on the water, I stepped into the hot stream, my mind going over to see if I have forgotten anything. Cleaned the apartment, which was a miracle because I hated to clean. Dinner was already in the oven, we were having lasagna and a salad that had been prepared beforehand. I picked out an outfit that hopefully Jasper would love, just a simple purple, a-lined dress, _wonder if he'll notice my small bump?_ I smiled. I finished my thoughts as I rinsed my conditioner out and turned the water off.

I stepped out and wrapped myself with my bath robe, took a towel and ran it threw my hair. I let my long brown locks dangle free to dry, skipping the blow dryer. I opened the door and went towards our room. I heard the doorbell ring just then. Looking back towards the door, wondering if it was Jasper, but why wouldn't he use his key? I made my way over to the door and peeked out of the peek hole. All I could see were Cali lilies. Smiling I unlocked the door and opened it.

As soon as I opened the door he removed the flowers, except it wasn't my Jasper. Gasping in surprise I took in his nasty dirty blonde hair, and his perverted smile. His eyes were almost a black color, they were hard and his eyebrows were set in a frowning position. He looked absolutely off his rocker. _Shit Shit SHIT_, I thought, how can I have been so stupid my dad was a cop for fucksake!

I was about to scream but he interrupted with;

"Good evening honey, if you mind backing up." He shoved me back into the apartment. I turned and grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be my big red umbrella I had used earlier, and swung at his head. He halfway blocked it with his hand, but the tip of it scratched his face and left a nasty gash on his cheek.

"Bitch!" He roared and smacked my face, which would leave a healthy bruise. I in turn got pissed and tried to kick him in his jewels, but he caught my leg and threw me to the floor. I reached out to catch my fall and I heard a pop and pain flooded my wrist. My head hit the floor and I was dazed for a couple of seconds. I protectively held my belly as I noticed him turning around and locking the door and was now carrying a case. I quietly started to slide behind the couch; he noticed though.

"Now where are you going love?" He taunted with his sick smile, coming towards me.

"Please," I pleaded, "What do you want, I don't have any money!"

He just smiled and kept stalking towards me. I wasn't going down quietly I decided. I have to save my baby; I have to see Jasper again! He grabbed me by my arm and led me to the couch. Kicking and punching trying to get away I let out a scream, half from pain from my wrist, half crying for help. But he muffled my voice with a cloth and something strange smelling was on it.

He held my head and whispered into my ear, "Quiet love," As he licked my cheek. I let out a disgusted sound as I was getting sleepy. He picked me up and softly set me on the bay window seat. My double vision looked around, my brain was foggy and I was trying to locate that guy. I could hear faint noise in the background, things being moved, things being opened.

"Now love, is this any way to treat your husband? I came and brought you flowers even brought some toys for our baby. And of course since I'm moving in I brought some of my stuff." He went on. What? I lifted my head up and asked towards his blurred form, "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

He stopped unpacking his suitcase and came towards me. As he reached out for my cheek I whimpered. "When I first saw you come out of the doctor's office, I knew we were meant to be. You cheeks were rosy, and happy tears fell, fell for me, for our baby. I've been waiting and watching, trying to find my perfect time to come home to you love, I've seen you all day getting ready for me." He explained.

"You're crazy." I whispered but he heard.

He grabbed my hair tight and said, "I'm crazy for you, now be a good pet and let me finish unpacking." He let my hair go and went back to doing just that. I tried to move, but I couldn't, whatever invaded my lungs was making me weak and confused. Tears fell down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. I felt so scared, mainly for my unborn child's life. _Jasper would be here soon…this man is crazy…don't hurt him._ Then I passed out.

**DREAM/MEMORY**

_Jasper picked me up bridal style, holding me to his chest. I snuggled into him and smiled. He whispered into my ear, "Only three months darlin', I'll be back before you're cute butt even knows it." He joked with me, while walking towards our bedroom. I rubbed my head on his chest and breathed in his leather and spice smell, "I know…I'm just going to miss you so much." I said as I kissed his bare chest, he was only donning jeans._

_ Sighing, he gently set me on our king sized bed. He stood there, staring at my chocolate brown eyes. His eyes then raked along my body, taking in my dark green and laced slip. I could see his eyes dilate a bit and he softly smiled, "Bella…"_

_ "Jasper," I lay back on our bed, "Please, love me." I reached my hand out for his. He smiled even bigger and took my hand. He climbed on the bed had legs on both sides of my hip. He took his hand and petted my cheek and I grabbed his hand and kissed it. Looking up at him, you could see the desire in his eyes; I could defiantly feel it pressing into my lap. I looked at his bare chest and saw his scars he got from years of abuse by his dad. I sat up and started to kiss and lick them, making my way up to his neck, nipping at him. He turned his head and crashed our lips together. While seeking my tongue, he bites on my bottom lip, and sucked on it. _

_ "Always." He replied, as he slid my slip over my head, leaving me naked. That's the night before he left for Princeton…the night we got pregnant…_

**PRESENT**

I moaned as I heard screaming, my head was pounding. I heard things being broken, growls and moans, then quiet.

"Bella." I heard a strained voice say and felt a hand pet my head.

All was blurry and I was scared, "Please." I choked "Don't hurt my baby." I put my hand against my belly but it was the broken one so I yelped out in pain. Everything went dark then.

**Time Lapse**

I could hear beeping and the swooshing of a machine, other than that it was dead quiet. _What..?_ I thought. I crinkled my eyebrows and opened my eyes. The light blinded me for a second, but they adjusted. I noticed I was in a hospital, and I had a wrist cast on. _What the fuck? _I had a headache and I felt exhausted, I was trying to remember what was going on when I hear some people talking outside my room and the door being open. I first saw Jasper walk in. He had a nasty black eye, a bandage on his left arm and knuckles were covered with them as well. He stood like a deer in headlights looking at me. I then remembered why I was here.

"Jasper!" I tried holding back my sob as he rushed to my side. He took a seat on the bed and grabbed me into his hold. My heart was bursting and I felt complete in his arms. I felt tears drop on my shoulder as my own were coming from me eyes.

"Bella I love you so much! I should have never left darlin', I'm sorry, I'm so s.."He was pleading but I interrupted.

"It's not your fault, Jasper, never think that. It was that crazy fucks fault." He laughed a bit at my bad mouth. He let me go sum and put his head to mine.

"I don't what I would do without you, my love, or our baby." He smiled. Hearing HIM call me love made my heart soar and my insides turn to mush, but then I realized, "The baby's fine right?" I exclaimed as I rubbed my belly. Jasper leaned back so he could see me properly and had a smile on his face, his eyes still red from shedding tears.

"Perfect." He said as he kissed me. "Just perfect." He deepened the kiss, and put his hand on top of my hand on my belly, holding the small bump with me. I heard a throat clear and looked up to see Carlisle, Jaspers uncle, softly smiling at me with a tear or two in his own eyes.

"Bella, glad to see you're doing well I'm just going to check a couple things." He went to work, _of course he would be my doctor_, I smiled.

I looked at jasper and was intently watching me. I smiled and said, "Sorry you had to find out about the baby this way." I whispered. Jasper let out a half snort, half laugh, and kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter Bella, I'm just thankful both of my darlin's are ok." He stated. I held his eyes as I reached out for his blackened one. "So what happened? I can't remember anything after I passed out." I asked.

He let out a sad smile and said, "When I came home I unlocked the door and was about to call your name, but I saw some blood on the floor. I ran around the corner to see what was wrong and I saw him." His hand tightens on the bed sheet. "I saw him standing close to you; you were passed out on the bay window seat. All I noticed then was your face, your poor wrist. I saw red, I didn't know who he was but before he turned around…..well there was a big fight." He held up his bandage knuckles. I let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks for saving us cowboy." I kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled and said "Anytime ma'am," Tipping his invisible hat.

I had found out later I was only passed out and in the hospital two days before I awoke. James, that was his name, had escaped from a criminal mental institution 5 months ago and had been on the run. I guess he settled for Seattle to get lost in the crowd. He was dangerous, never had killed anyone, but was in a mental state where he easily could have. By the time the police showed up at the apartment, James was lucky to be alive. He was rushed to the hospital in bad condition. Jasper didn't get charged of anything, clearly it being self-defense. We moved back to forks after that, feeling safer in a smaller town, I think my dad had something to do with that, him and Jasper always conspiring with each other. And if you were wondering, we had a beautiful, healthy, baby boy.


End file.
